You are no more
by Oblivionokay
Summary: The Nameless face strikes again. Tw: violence, murder.


Basically I haven't written for Nameless in ages! But this was so needed after the winter trailer!

* * *

You see I've come to realise how much I've missed the dark nights, the lurking in the shadows and bittersweet taste of victory. It's been a while, the news headlines have died down a little. There's still the odd paragraph or so when some imbecile tries to impersonate me, the police are useless on occasions but not as stupid as they may seem at first.

You know my style, the watching, the waiting and then planning. The meticulous second by second plan. He seemed so lovely, the whole place thought so, but not me. I saw the real side. The evil, the malicious and the controlling. But round here if you play with fire, that fire is going to burn you right back.

The ice lays thin on the ground, the leaves are just a little crunchy underfoot. This weather is the best, the early setting of the sun, the bitter chill of the air and the deathly eeriness of the evenings. My heart sings at the thought of my name gracing the papers once more, I might even make national news again. He twisted visions of my plans as the come to life in my mind. Tonight I will carry out my latest accomplishment.

My heart beats, the hospital is dimly lit. The majority of lights round here no longer work but for the average person it would be of no real significance, but for me it's everything. It's my protection, my safety net. He's up there now, the third floor. I can already taste the salt of his perspiration as he realises it's the end. Oh the thrill of the chase. He's going to be a fighter, I mean how can someone with his intelligence and whit not. But he's a slimy rat. He makes my skin crawl. I'm doing him a favour really.

I've been here everyday for years now and every time I come here with this such intent it feels somewhat different. The blood in my veins boils with the joy, the excitement of knowing I'm the one in complete control, I have the power. His life in my hands, oh that will taste so good. I can imagine it all ready. I'm mad right? But am I? I do it for them, I do it to help.

Time is creeping by, he'll be coming out the main doors in 423 seconds I need to move fast. My hand runs along the building wall as a move closer to the main exit, I need to wait till he's round the corner before I pounce. I can't be caught, this is what my 8th maybe more, I'm clever, I'm quick. I am the Nameless face and that's the way it'll stay.

I see him, his coat pulled tightly around him, a smile worn on his face. Not for long my friend, not for long. I must move fast now, I don't have much time. I tap my pocket, it's still there. Now no time to waste, my feet move forward, step by step. Don't want to rush too much I have to be unseen. He's just about to round the corner. Now go, I take the knife from my pocket, my hand clasps tightly over his mouth he tries to turn to look at me. I lift my hand and the knife slashes his cheek, his hand grips mine as the other feels the red skidding down his skin. He looks me dead in the eyes, the flash of recognition. Bang! His head hits the wall, and his body slumps down against it. I stand over him, now who's in charge? Me. It's always me. Now he's weak, vulnerable. And nearly dead. I crouch down over him, the knife plunges into his diaphragm, I tilt it up and push harder. The pain for him was the pain he'd caused so many before. This was my turn to seek revenge for them.

I tug the knife out, it's stained red with blood tainted by evil. I pull out the HCl and wipe the blade clean. My work here is done. May he rot in hell.

* * *

The morning came a little too quickly, my sleep was easy. I pulled up in the car park and stepped out. The winter sun was shining and the birds sang softly. A police van was on site and the area near the exit cornered off. I walked closer, people were gathered around. No one spoke, no one moved. Their faces were a little hard to read. But some seemed free. I stopped a little short to see the body being zipped into the bag. Isaac Mayfield, more like Isaac May(no more)field.


End file.
